


Uncovered

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [48]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Calendar Model Ushijima, Gen, Volleyhunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Ushijima wasn't enthused by his manager's request for him to pose almost completely naked in a calendar featuring athletes throughout several sports. However, when he spied that his old rival was involved in the project, he reluctantly agreed.





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 2.

Ushijima looked at his agent and raised a brow. “Are you serious?”

Fujioka, his professional volleyball team’s manager, gave Ushijima a broad smile and nodded emphatically. “Of course I'm serious! One of the largest untapped markets in sports is definitely women. They get idols and vapid stuff like that, but nobody ever markets hard-bodied jocks to them.”

“Nobody cares about that.” Ushijima wrinkled his nose. “What I look like with clothes on isn't relevant to playing volleyball. What I look like without clothes is nobody's business but mine.”

His gaze raked down Ushijima’s tall, muscled figure, and he chuckled. “You have no idea how many people would chew off an arm to make it their business.”

“So you want me to get my picture taken for a calendar with nothing but a volleyball over my privates just so women I don't know can fantasize what I look like naked?”

Fujioka nodded. “It's the biggest calendar in the country. It outsells firemen and kittens. It's great exposure. “

Ushijima snorts. “That's obvious.”

“Your team logo and a short bio will be on the page, as well.” Fujioka pulled out his phone and flicked through half a dozen pictures of naked twenty-something men Ushijima assumed were athletes judging by their build, their private bits covered by some strategically placed piece of sports equipment. “See, it's tasteful.”

Frowning, Ushijima grumbled, “That's a matter of opinion.”

He paid less and less attention to the passing slides until a very familiar face caught his attention. “Wait, go back to the last one.” Fujioka complied and Ushijima gaped in shock. He tried not to look at the rest, which were scantily censored by nothing but a pair of hands he was sure didn't belong to the man in the photograph. “That's Oikawa. I can't believe he agreed to this.”

“As I said, it's tasteful and really not a big deal.” Fujioka quirked a brow and asked once again, “So, are we good here?”

Groaning and rubbing his temples to soothe the headache brewing, Ushijima growled,  “Fine.”

 

**_Three Months Later_ **

There was a knock on the door of Ushijima’s apartment, and when he answered it, he hummed in curiosity when he found a courier on the other side, holding out a bubble mailer.

“Sign here please.” Ushijima signed, and the courier nodded. “Thank you, and have a nice day.”

Unsure what might be in the envelope, as he hadn't ordered anything recently to his knowledge, he pried open the seal and dug inside.

“That is . . . unfortunate.” He closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to banish the image in front of him from his mind.

The cover. Of all the ridiculous things, the calendar editors had chosen to put him on the cover, and there was no longer anything he could do to stop it. “Damn it.”

At almost the same moment, his phone chirped to life. Fighting the urge to hurl it out the window, Ushijima reluctantly picked it up and hissed, “Hello?”

“How did you get on the cover?” squawked a very familiar, very annoying voice. “I hate you!”

“Yes, Oikawa, I know that.” Ushijima ground his face into his hand. “I didn't know that would happen.”

“Sure, of course you would say that.” He could almost feel Oikawa glaring at him through the phone. “I'm never talking to you again, Ushiwaka.”

After the line went dead, Ushijima chortled and tossed the calendar onto the kotatsu. Maybe this whole ordeal was worth it after all.


End file.
